Awareness
by chosenfire28
Summary: When it comes to his “family” Tyler sees the things no one does. SLASH. Pogue/Caleb, Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Reid


Title: Awareness

Author: Chosenfire

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off playing with them.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: slash m/m (if you don't like don't read)

Pairing(s): Caleb/Pogue, Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Reid

Spoilers: post movie

Summary: When it comes to his "family" Tyler sees the things no one does. Implied slash all around.

A/N: I LOVE the movie and have decided to give some fan fiction a go for it, I've never written slash before but when it comes to the Covenant its all I see. I might do more in this little verse I'm not sure yet but for now this is it.

* * *

Tyler understood a lot more than people gave him credit for and saw a lot more than people expected him to. He was quiet though, so no one ever questioned his presence and he was able to slip through one drama to the next without incident.

No one knew more about the Covenant than him.

No one else saw the way Caleb's shoulders would sometime drop in defeat. The way he would clench his jaw and dig his fingernails into his skin because god forbid he admits to having emotions. He would turn his head away when things got to hard, his eyes would drop so no one could see the play of emotions there. He would take a deep breath and keep going. No one besides Tyler seeing the small breakdown.

No one saw the way Pogue pulled away from Kate when she got too close to him, saw the way he kept himself at a distance, smiling and joking but never really touching her. No one saw the way he would every time she put a possessive hand on him and if no one saw that than surely no one saw the way his eyes would desperately seek out Caleb every time he would enter a room, just to have a visual of what he really wanted, what wasn't an act.

No one besides Tyler that is; he saw that while Pogue drew away from Kate's touch he seemed to be always rubbing against Caleb. He would throw an arm around his shoulders, his waist, a hand on the other boys back, and he wasn't the only one doing the rubbing. Caleb returned it in full.

No one saw that; Caleb and Pogue were nothing if not discreet.

While almost no one saw that everyone saw the way Reid's eyes followed Tyler a possessive gleam in their depths. The way he stayed close to him more than willing to make sure no one got too close to what he viewed as his.

Everyone saw the way Tyler shuddered when Reid would lean over to whisper in his ear his breath hot as it tickled his neck, and everyone saw him blush. Tyler had to make a point to sit away from Reid some days because one did not retain the highest marks when someone's hand kept creeping on his thigh in the middle of class.

Reid was anything but discreet and he made it a point to let everyone know that Tyler "Baby Boy" Simms was his.

Those were the things Tyler saw, in his friends and family but if anyone looked close enough they would see the same thing. It wasn't hard to miss the way the Sons of Ipswitch dealt with each other.

No, what Tyler had figured out after years of careful observation was a small shift in their group, a dynamic that nobody had thought of before. Because it wasn't just Caleb and Pogue and it wasn't just Reid and Tyler, those were the couples any fool would expect to see.

Tyler had almost missed it, the way Reid would start to vibrate every time Caleb got near, He knew the boy was spoiling for a fight but it wasn't just anybody he wanted to fight, and it was Caleb, always Caleb. Those two went at it like they truly hated each other but Tyler knew what it was, that much passion wasn't born out of hatred.

Tyler suspected Pogue already knew, he didn't miss much either and he spent a lot of time watching Caleb so he would have seen it by now. Neither of them minded though, if it was anyone else Pogue would have made his place clear like he had with Chase but they were a family and it seemed right somehow that they would get further entangled in each other.

Tyler wondered how long it would take for Reid and Caleb to figure it out and a small smile touched his lips because he knew things were going to get even more interesting.


End file.
